Because I'm not Popular, I'm Being Surrounded by Insane Lesbians
by CuttySark
Summary: Wait, what?
1. Hina Nemoto

"So, uh, where are the others?" I ask, scanning the crowded street. "Are they late?"

"Hm?" Nemo looks at me with an obviously fake ignorance. "Oh, they're not coming."

"Heh?"

"I never invited them."

I do not know why, but for me it feels natural for Nemo to reveal her lie so openly.

"Uh, why?"

"Eheh." Nemo put her hands on her back, leaning forward and tilting her head in that generic cute girl manner.

"We've never done things together, have we? Just the two of us?"

"Can't say we did."

"The others got to know you from the field trip, right?"

"What, you're jealous or something?"

"H-huh?!"

Nemo steps back, as if not expecting me to call her out so blatantly.

"W-well, it's just that I don't feel like I know you as well as Tamura-san and the others." she says, forcing a smile. "I just want to be a better friend, you understand?"

"Why lie, then?"

"If I've said that it'd be just the two of us, would you have come?"

"Point taken." I shrugged.

"So, where are we going?"

"Ah! Right!" Nemo put her hand into her handbag and pulled out two pieces of paper.

"There's cinematic release for an anime that I want to watch."

I take one of the ticket.

Ah, it's that 'cute girls doing cute things inside tanks' thing that has gotten popular lately.

They've done planes, they've done ships. I guess the ground pounders don't want to get left out.

"You know I never really into this moeblob stuff."

"Ah, yes, I know you're into those edgy shows that think they're deep or something just because they show sex, violence, and random symbolism."

Are you mocking me now?

"But this show has a lot of action scenes as well! The story isn't exactly deep, but there's absolutely no bad character in it! Everyone is a best girl!"

Nemo suddenly looks oddly enthusiastic. I'd hate to admit it, but her genuine cheer is something I can appreciate. Usually Nemo's smile just creeps me out, like she was wearing a mask. But this one is unusually sincere.

"Sure, I guess. I can spare a few hours." I shrug.

"Great!" Nemo perks up and starts walking, leading the way.

I follow somewhat hesitantly.

Honestly, walking together with Nemo, I feel somewhat conscious.

She's way too pretty.

I feel like one of those ugly friends a popular girl tend to keep to make herself look nice.

"Hey, Kuro."

"Yeah?"

"I've never seen you smile."

"I smile all the time."

"Yes, but it's always this awkward smile that people do when they make mistakes."

Really? Are you picking a fight?

"And you smile so often that it's weird." I decide to shoot back. "It's not like you can always be happy. Aren't you tired keeping that face all the time?"

Suddenly, Nemo stops, and looks back at me.

Her smile is still there, but her eyes are dead.

I've seen those eyes before.

Each time, I always feel like I am about to be killed.

"Uh, sorry." I apologize instinctively.

"You know what, Kuro?" Nemo tilts her head again, but instead of being cute, this time it really makes me fear for my life. "It's still an hour until the film starts. Why don't we get something to eat first?"

"Okay." I say quickly, in a manner similar to how a hostage would speak to the person holding a gun to her face.

Nemo quickly find a small coffee shop located near the emptier side of the block. The way she walks tells me that she probably has been in here before.

"Ah, Miss Nemoto, welcome back!" said a well-dressed waitress. "It's been a while!"

"Table for two, please!"

The waitress lead us to a table near the window. As we walk there, I notice that all of the patrons here are females. Must be one of those establishment targeted towards young girls. I wonder if males even allowed here.

"Please call me when you're ready to order!"

The waitress walks away, leaving a fancily decorated menus on the table.

"I have no idea what any of these food is." I say.

"Want me to order for you? Just tell me your taste."

"Well, I-"

All of my thoughts suddenly stop.

I look at the table at the other end of the shop.

There are two young girls sitting there. Probably first year of high school.

They're pretty, I guess, though not exactly memorable. But their faces are not what draw my attention to them.

It's their lips.

They're touching.

"Wha...Wha…?"

"Ah, right. I haven't told you yet."

Nemo looks at the two girls with her chin on her hand, staring at them as if they're the most normal thing in the world. I also notice that all of the other patrons are paying the couple zero attention.

"This spot is popular among lesbians."

Lesbians?

Like...real life lesbians?

Not that romanticized 'girls love' that you often see in manga?

"Are you disgusted?"

"Huh?"

Nemo is looking at me with that strange smile of hers.

Why did she bring me here? Is she trying to play a prank on me? Trying to get me flustered?

Sorry, but that's not going to work.

"I think they can do whatever they want. I don't really care,"

"Oh, is that so."

Her voice is still monotone, but I can almost swear that her smile is getting slightly wider.

"Uh, you've been here before?" I ask, just to keep away the awkward silence.

"Yeah, with A-chan."

A-chan? Oh, the pineapple.

"She just walked straight out of the door the moment she saw two women making out."

"Quite the innocent one, isn't she." I chuckle.

"Indeed she is. So can you please stop trying to corrupt her, Kuro?"

I crumple my face. "It's not like I'm actively trying to teach her about ero things. She just keeps asking me about it ever since Mouseland."

"Wow. You're dumb, Kuro."

I shrug and let the insult go, choosing to focus on the menu.

"You know Kuro. You're right."

"Hm?" I respond softly, not moving my eyes from the menu.

"It is tiring to smile all the time."

"So why do it, then?" I ask, not entirely caring about receiving an answer.

"Well...people tend to hate me if I don't smile."

And...she gets my full attention.

"Are you sure you want to talk about this kind of things with a person like me?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with it." she says bluntly.

Silence falls. The kind of silence that I hate.

"You don't need to smile in front of me if you don't feel like it."

"But you're the only one that can make me genuinely smile."

"Huh?"

Okay, is she messing with me?

"It's true. I don't feel like I have to force myself to smile around you. Yet I smile anyway."

Is...is this a compliment?

"Uh...thanks?"

"Hm."

Silence falls upon us again, but this one...this one doesn't feel as uncomfortable as before.

"So, ready to order?" she asks.

"Uh, not yet. I was kind of...distracted."

I cannot see Nemo's face behind the menu, but I can feel her staring at me.

"Hey Kuro."

"Hm?"

"Is that boyfriend position still open?"

If I had been drinking, I would've spat it out right now.

"Uh, no. I think they know it was supposed to be a joke."

"Hm...do you actually want a boyfriend?"

I think for a moment.

A boyfriend...what exactly is a boyfriend going to do for me? I used to think that getting a boyfriend is par for the course as a high schooler, but...

"No. At least not for now."

"What about a girlfriend, then?"

Seriously? You're going to go this far just to prank me?

"If I don't know any better, I'd say that you're genuinely trying to hit on me."

"Oh, I wonder."

Nemo intertwines her fingers and put her chin on them, staring at me with a look that I didn't think could exist outside of a drawn media.

"If I apply for that boyfriend application of yours, would you accept me?"

"If you're a boy?"

I imagine Nemo as a boy.

"You'd look like one of those manipulative boyfriends that con young women out of their money."

"Oh."

"But honestly? I've actually known you for long enough to not judge you by appearance. You're a nice person. More or less. And it's not like anyone have sent in their resumes."

"So..?"

"I guess...I'd accept you as my boyfriend?"

Nemo suddenly smiles. A smile that's a lot different than any I've ever seen on her face before. It's like she's smiling with her entire body. Her eyes are bright, and her body springs up with vigor

"Okay then, Kuro." she clasps her hands together. "From now on, you are officially my girlfriend."

It takes a while for her words to reach my brain.

"Wait, what?"


	2. Yuri Tamura

That girl always has her earphones out.

That's how you know she's a loner, just like me. No one will try to talk to you when you have those on.

"Hey." I call out from behind her, watching her back sways as she walks.

She does not respond. Probably can't hear me.

Should I touch her? Nah, I'd just startle her.

I slowly move beside her, just enough to get caught in her peripheral vision.

"Oh." Yuri Tamura uttered softly.

"Uh...hi."

"Hi."

I swear, this girl never actually changes her expression. She almost always has that one face that I can't really discern. Is it boredom? Tiredness? Indifference? I think I've only seen her curved her lips a few times the entire time I've known her.

She's like the exact mirror image of Nemo…

Ah.

"Your face is red, Kuroki-san."

"Is it?" I answer in surprise.

"You're thinking of someone?"

Is...is she joking? You can never know with that face.

"N...no, I just remembered something embarrassing."

"Oh."

What's that response supposed to mean?

Then, silence.

It's really easy to fall into awkward silence when you're alone with Yuri Tamura.

"So...you're bringing your own lunch today?"

"I do." Yuri said, lifting her bag slightly.

It's really quite funny. I still remember the time when I would've considered this amount of social interaction as an epic-level achievement.

Maybe I really should thank that teacher…

Nah.

"Can I join you today, too?"

Again, the old me wouldn't be able to say even the first word of that sentence without collapsing.

"Of course."

She smiles. Well, it barely counts as a smile. The corner of her mouth goes up about a millimeter. I think.

"You don't need to be that reserved, you know…"

"Hm?"

"Nevermind." I brush her off.

This person actually reminds me of that one time I tried to play up the 'emotionless girl' trope I often see in anime. I had only managed to embarrass myself. She, though? Bleach her hair, give her a bob and red contacts, and she can legally change her name to 'Ayanami'.

"By the way, where's Tanaka-san?" I suddenly realize.

Her face suddenly turns dark.

"Ah, Mako said she's going to school with another friend today."

I tilt my head subconsciously.

"Is it Minami-san again?"

"Hm."

That's the most reserved showing of irritation that I've ever seen.

I'm not the brightest bulb on the ceiling, but even I have noticed that Yuri Tamura has had one-sided rivalry with the fanged girl for a while.

"So...it's only the two of us, then."

Suddenly I remember the last time I was alone with this girl. The circumstance was pretty similar, too. The crazy les...Mako had left her alone to hang out with the fanged girl.

"Yes…" Yuri Tamura utters sadly, before she raises her face to look at me. "Uh, why are you smiling like that?"

Without giving her the chance to refuse, I quickly grab her by the hand, and draw myself closer until our shoulders touched.

" _ **Now no one will get between us."**_

I say those words in the creepiest, stalker-ist manner I can muster, getting my lips as close as possible to the girl's ear while maintaining eye contact.

I can barely contain my laughter as her eyes widen. So this is how it feels to have an 'inside joke'?

"Heh, just kidding." I try to play it off.

But when I try to withdraw my hand, Yuri Tamura does not budge.

"Uh...you can let go of my hand now."

The girl doesn't really look like she'd have particularly strong fingers, but she's holding my hand in an absurdly firm death grip.

"Tamura-san? You look kinda scary, you know?"

"Tomoko?" she says, uncharacteristically using my first name.

"Y...yes, Yuri?" I answer, returning the favor. She seems to calm down after I say her name. I don't know why though. This isn't exactly the first time.

"Can we walk to school like this?"


	3. Her Own Battle Harem

If I could actually wake up early, I would prefer to come to school sooner than everyone else. Less likely for me to randomly encounter…

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?"

...high school drama.

Shizuku Hirasawa, practically the only first year student I actually know, is being surrounded by a large group of girls. Her back is pressed right against the shoe lockers as they inch further and further into her personal space.

The girls cornering her are not only from the first year, but I can also see girls from the second year and a few big, tough looking senior girls.

"You think just because you're a little bit cute you have the right to take somebody's boyfriend?!"

"I didn't mean to-AH!"

One of the biggest girl in the group picks up the little first year by the collar and slams her hard against the lockers, knocking air right out of her lungs. She slowly drops onto the ground, struggling to breathe.

"Wow. To do this kind of things this early in the morning right at the entrance. You guys are pretty daring, huh?"

"What?"

Oh, shit. I said that outloud.

Calm down. I can still walk away from this. I just need to shut up and move my feet, don't make eye contact…

"What's up with you?" calls the biggest girl, still looming above Shizuku.

Just walk away…

"Senpai…" the little thing on the floor calls out pathetically, and my feet stop moving.

What's happening? Just keep walking. It has nothing to do with me.

"...Help."

Oh fuck me.

Without my command, my body turns to face the group of girls.

"You're her friend? What, you want to play white knight or something?" says one of the girl. For me all of their faces look the same, and equally threatening.

"Nah, just want to state my opinion." I say to the biggest girl, my face smiling for some unknown reason. "I think if a man was so ugly that he was desperate enough to start dating a brute like you, it's not like he'd have a chance in the first place with someone as cute as her."

"W-what!?"

"I think you're safe. He won't leave you. He's probably too ugly to risk it."

"You're dead!"

Yep. I am so dead.

The big girl charges at me, not caring that her friends are trying to stop her.

I close my eyes, ready to take the pain as a reward for my stupidity.

 **WHAM**

I open my eyes, and is greeted by the sigh of the massive girl on the floor.

"What the heck was that?! Who is she!?" asks one of the girls still standing.

"I don't know! She just spawned out of nowhere like a shadow!" says another.

My confusion only lasts until a familiar girl walks from behind me and into my sight.

"Uchi-san?" I say to the girl, the girl with a face so nondescript she might as well be wearing an emoji mask.

"Good morning, Kuroki-san." she greets, shaking her bruised knuckles.

"How long have you…"

"I've been walking behind you all this time. Haven't you noticed me?"

"No, I haven't."

What is she, a ninja?

"Of course you haven't noticed me." she says, and it might be just because I have no idea how to read emoji, but I swear she's looking sad.

No idea why.

"You...you bastards…"

The biggest girl stands up, wiping her bruised cheek.

"Oh? Are you going to solve all of your problems with your fists?" A familiar voice speaks out from the entrance.

"Nemo?"

"That's pretty manly of you. Your boyfriend probably felt like a homo everytime you did it together."

"You want to die too!?" shouts the massive girl.

"No! Wait!" stops one of the girl, looking terrified. "Look at her skirt!"

Heh? What's up with my skirt?

"Nobody but a delinquent boss would wear a skirt that long!" the girl says, pointing at me. "She must be a _sukeban!"_

Wait, what?

"What? No way a gang leader would be that scrawny…"

"Oi, oi, what's happening here?" says a boisterous voice.

"Morning, Yoshida-san." greets Nemo.

"Morn'."

"Morning, sister-in-law." I say.

"S-sister-in-law?"

"Have you let my brother touch your nipples, yet?"

It probably says something about me when I cannot miss the chance to make the pudding head blushes even at a time like this.

"To speak to the infamous Yoshida like that…" one of the girls says, absolutely terrorized.

"No doubt about it. She must be a _sukeban!"_

Do I really look like a gangster? Short skirt is just too embarrassing, dammit!

"Good morning, Kuroki-san." says another new voice.

"Ah, Yuri…" I call, using her first name without thinking. Yuri is blushing a little. Probably the sun is already pretty high outside.

"What's that?" I call, pointing at the plastic bag Yuri is carrying.

"Oh, just a coconut for our home economic class."

Yuri reaches into the bag and pulled out a full, hard coconut.

Shit, I forget. What are we making today again?

Suddenly Yuri's fingers visibly strain, and…

 **BLAM**

I nearly got covered in coconut water as the poor tropical fruit explodes in Yuri's hand.

"The heck?!"

"Thought I'd pre-crack it. We don't need the water anyway."

"The fu- Do you have an industrial press for a hand or something?" says Yoshida, fortunately distracted from my earlier jest.

"I-I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" one of the bully girls suddenly screams as she bolts out of the place, running at full speed.

"W-WAIT FOR ME!" says the biggest girl, closely following the first girl.

"WE'RE SORRY!" the rest of the group scream as they run away, following their leader.

I can only watch in confusion.

"What the heck just happened?"

Shrugging, I walk up towards Shizuku, still sitting limp on the floor.

"You're alright?"

She looks up to me, not even trying to get up.

"Senpai, were you being serious?"

"Huh?

"When you said I was cute."

Well, how's that for an odd priority?

"Uh, sure, I guess. I think you're pretty cute."

The girl's face lit up. Looking at her right now it's impossible to think of her as the girl who was just being bullied a moment ago.

…

Wait, why do I suddenly feel a wave of murderous aura coming from behind me?


	4. Emiri

A/N: So is it supposed to be "Because I'm not Popular, I _**Got**_ Surrounded by Insane Lesbians" or "Because I'm not Popular, I **_Get_ **Surrounded by Insane Lesbians" if you want to write in present tense? Not a native speaker, you see.

* * *

x **  
**

x

"Damn guerrilla rainstorm."

I curse under my breath as I run towards the roofed bus stop.

"And it's just a few more steps to the station, too."

Who am i talking to? The cold is probably getting to my brain.

I'm feeling pretty miserable right now.

I'm standing alone on an empty street, soaking to my underwear. Which is quite amazing given I was only exposed to the rain for less than a minute.

Well, I guess the 'alone' part isn't so bad. Less chance for me to embarrass myself.

…

Of course, just as I thought that, someone is coming.

Okay, stay calm. Don't try to start conversation. You'll only end up making some nonsensical joke about basketball manga or something.

"Ah, damned rain."

Wait…

I know that voice.

"Emoji?"

"Huh?"

"Er...I mean, Uchi-san?"

Her panting form raises at the mention of her name, revealing her wet face and beady brown eyes. Water droplets form at the end of her blond hair in a way that reminds me of the morning dew.

Why is she here? I've never once noticed her whenever I'm walking home, so her house can't be at the same direction as mine. Does she have business at the station?

Well, there's probably a good explanation. It's not like she's been following me, right?

"Your face is red. Have you been running for long?" I ask. Oddly naturally, I notice. No stutter or anything even when talking to a girl I barely know.

Guess I've grown.

"Y-yeah, I guess."

The girl looks nervous as she moves to stand beside me under the small roof. I can clearly see that she's positioning herself to be as far away from me as possible without being rained on.

Am I creeping her out? I guess I haven't grown as much as I thought. Or maybe it's just my natural aura that dictates me to only ever be able to make friends with weirdos and never a normal girl like her?

We stand in silence for about a minute until I realize that the girl's breathing isn't slowing down at all.

"H-hey? Are you alright? I can hear your breathing."

"Hah? Oh, yeah. I'm okay." she says, but her beet red face has me unconvinced. I also notice that she's trying to avoid eye contact.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm okay." she repeats.

Well, pushing it won't help me any, but her collapsing on the spot won't help me either.

I move closer to her and put my hand on her forehead.

Unsurprisingly, she jolts back.

"W-what are you doing!?"

"What are you so flustered for? You've seen me shaving my crotch. We're practically married already."

…

Welp. There we go. The stupid joke. I really should learn to barricade my mind from my mouth.

"Y-you knew?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I really should've locked the door before, uh, working on it. Thanks for returning my pants, by the way."

…

Yup, she's definitely heating up.

"Shit, you're burning."

"H-huh?"

What to do now? I don't have any medical training.

"Er...you should probably at least take off your jacket or something."

The girl stands quiet, not moving. Her face looks confused and delirious, and she doesn't protest at all when my fingers move to unbutton her jacket.

It's probably because of the fever muddling her mind.

I lower her jacket to her elbow, exposing the white shirt part of her uniform. It has become slightly transparent from all the water it's soaked.

Fortunately I'm a girl. If I was a boy it'd probably be really awkward.

"N-no…!"

The girl suddenly takes a step back, but being feverish she probably can't feel her legs or something since she immediately trips on her own foot.

"Careful!"

By reflex, I circle my arm around her waist. Fortunately I manage to catch her before she falls, But I can feel her body getting heavier and heavier.

"Are your legs getting weak?" I concern.

The girl does not answer. She merely goes limp in my arm while her face is getting redder and redder.

"Hey…"

Before I can say another word, the girl's body suddenly tenses up. She breaks free from my arm and starts running into the storm.

"O-Oi! That's dangerous!" I shout, but I find myself shouting at an empty street.

…

What the heck just happened?


	5. Nemo Nemo

**Inspired by chapter 139.**

 **Congratulations for Nemo for winning the official 'Who Should Win the Tomokobowl' poll! Yuri got robbed though.** **D** **ammit,** **Aka-sensei!**

 **Chapter 140 should be out by now. For you that haven't read it yet, I'd like to recommend that you keep the image of a church confessional in your mind as you read.**

 **These latest chapters have felt like the last arc of a dating sim, haven't they? Whoever Tomoko choose gets to spend her post-high-school life with her. I wonder which route she'll choose? Chapter 140 has opened the chance for a harem ending, of course.**

* * *

"So, have you watched it?"

"What?"

Nemo looks at me with her trademarked fake ignorance. But I'm sure she knows what I'm talking about.

"That video you bought in Akiba. Have you watched it yet?"

"Ah." her face turns sour. She obviously does not want to talk about it. "Er, yes, of course."

She immediately returns to her lunch, trying to ignore the subject entirely.

I'm not letting her away yet, though.

"Of course you have. You had the entire holiday season." I smile. "It's not like you'd just hide it under your bed because you're too ashamed to watch it."

Nemo's entire body briefly shakes, but she still keeps her smile. The resilience of her mask is something to be admired. It's probably the result of hiding her true nature for so long.

"So, what do you think of the plot?"

"It's pretty standard." Nemo says between chewing, her face showing absolute neutrality except for her smile. "The plot is just there to tie up the scenes."

"That's a fair assessment."

Nemo doesn't even look fazed. Again, very impressive. But I am also not even near finished with her yet.

"Did you masturbate to it?"

"Guh?!"

Nemo makes a choking sound, but otherwise stays composed. The speed of her recovery is fascinating.

"No, I didn't. After all, that product is specifically catered to men." Nemo says with no hint of stress in her voice.

"Oh? It doesn't turn you on?"

"Of course not. Female bodies...do not interest me. I just bought it for reference, that's all."

Is that hesitation in her voice? I'm almost beginning to think that that entire lesbian cafe thing was not just a joke after all.

Screw it, I'm going to push further.

"It does turn me on, though."

"W-what?"

Oh? That's a nice reaction.

"At the very least It's a good enough material for me when I got bored of everything else I have in my hard drive."

"I...I see…"

Nemo is probably trying her hardest to keep up her calm appearance right now, but I can see that her mask is starting to crumble.

This is fun.

Now I fully understand why Nemo likes to mess with me so much. Pushing people to their limit and seeing how long they can keep their composure is absolutely exhilarating. Plus, doing this to a person that usually does it to others makes it all the sweeter.

"H-hey, Kuro?"

"Huh?"

I didn't say all that out loud, did I?

"Are you...are you really a lesbian?"

Oh? Is she pushing back? Is she trying to creep me out now, just like in that cafe? Her face looks really serious, though. I guess that's an aspiring actress for you!

I won't lose, though.

"Ah, right, I haven't given you an answer yet, have I?"

Back at the cafe I just ended up brushing away her joke about being her girlfriend... So maybe this can be considered as a continuation of that joke?

"I wouldn't say that I like girls…"

"Oh."

"...but I do enjoy hearing girls moan."

"Huh?"

I smile, if just to prevent myself from laughing out loud from looking at Nemo's expression.

"You said that you bought that video for reference, right? Have you tried to imitate any of the voice actors?"

"I...No, I haven't. I don't think it's worth my time. It's not the kind of voice acting I'm planning to do."

Lousy dodge.

"Really? But I think you need to study that kind of things, even if you only plan on doing mainstream stuff."

"I don't think-"

"Even a comedic series might require you to make some naughty sounds for a one-off joke sometimes, you know? You might not expect it, but by then there'll be no way for you to refuse, right? You'll be bound by contract or something."

"I..."

Nemo looks down at her food, clearly taking my words to heart. I wonder if I had made the same face back then when Nemo told me to choose my future more seriously.

"I guess you're right." Nemo nodded, though her eyes are still looking at her food.

"Doing that kind of voice acting is just part of being a professional." I add with a reassuring smile. "You should at least be able to do the finger-sucking sound."

"Eh? What sound?" Nemo looks at me with the most amusingly confused expression.

I look around. We're currently outside, sitting inside a crevice behind the school building I often used as a lunch spot when I was still...alone. It's pretty secluded, and I think I can get away with being a bit more extreme.

I take my bottle of water and get myself a good, long gulp.

"Here, like this."

I put two fingers inside my mouth and start sucking.

I'm not a professional voice actor, nor have I ever wanted to be, but I take pride in my years of experience listening to eroge, dammit!

I'm trying my best to imitate all of the best works from the last five years, and judging by Nemo's reaction I think I'm doing a very good job.

"W-wha…"

Her mask is completely broken now. Just like that one time I shoved a vibrating dildo on her face. She's red all over and visibly struggling to look away, but it almost as if an invisible force is forcing her to keep looking at me.

"Your turn." I say, wiping my wet fingers on my napkin.

Nemo looks at me weirdly. For a moment it seems like she's going to back out, but then she took a sip of water from her thermos.

wet sound begins to fill the air.

She's not half bad, but she definitely has not done this before. But it's not an unpleasant sound overall. Her inexperience might actually add to the kick. I feel like deflowering a virgin.

"Mm..stop watching me that closely..." she protests when I move closer to her.

"Ah, but a lot people would be watching you from the sound control room, right? You should get used to it."

Nemo pauses, considering my advice for a moment before continuing.

"Mmh~"

"Oh? You're getting louder. Do you actually enjoy being watched?"

"S-shut up..."

Finally, Nemo stops.

"That's actually pretty good."

"Uu...that was really embarrassing…"

At least she admits it.

"Are you not going to thank me for teaching you such an essential skill to achieve your dream?"

"Hm…" Nemo put a finger on her mouth, suddenly making an orgasmic face. "Thank you, Kuro-sama, for teaching me many lewd things."

"What the fuck."

"Hehe. Got you."

Dammit!


	6. Asuka Kato

"Is that it?"

"Huh?"

Her face is not what I had expected. She looks bored, or even disappointed.

"Leering and dirty jokes. Is that your limit?"

The weight of the emoji girl sleeping on my shoulder suddenly feels heavier. It had taken all of my mental strength to confess all of my failings. To have my life burdens being treated as if they were nothing...I don't even know what to feel about that.

"Have you ever touched anyone without their consent?"

"Err...I don't-Maybe?"

I wonder if that one time in middle school counts.

"Hm...something like this, maybe?"

"W-wha..?"

Before I can say anything I suddenly feels something cold slithering under my clothes. It took me a while to realize that the cold thing is her hand.

"Katou-san?!"

"Shh…you don't want to wake up that girl, right?"

"I-" I'm about to protest, but the noise of soft snoring beside me stops me almost immediately.

"The train's pretty crowded today." she says, making me painfully aware of how she has deftfully placed her hand just on top of the hooks of my bra. Nobody can actually see anything right now, but if I make a sound…

"Just for your information, I won't stop even if people start watching us."

I don't say anything, I don't want to be heard, and she apparently takes my silence as a permission. Her hand goes around me and to my front, feeling up my chest.

"Hm...what a boring design."

"Well, I'm sorry." I say softly. Curiously, I'm not feeling embarrassed nor scared. Just...odd. "I didn't expect for them to be seen...or felt."

"You're handling this pretty well. Have you been groped on a train before?"

Well, there's that one time when I had a metal hook stuck…

"I don't want to talk about it."

"That's alright."

She withdraws her hand from under my clothes, but I can still feel the sensation of her hand on my chest.

"You're too naive, Kuroki-san." she says, her expression surprisingly calm for someone that has just committed a criminal act. "You just judged me by my appearance, didn't you?"

"H-huh?"

"What I'm trying to say is that people might not be as pure as you first thought, and that you might not as worldly as you'd like to think." she smiles. "So from now on, can you be honest with me?"

I can't really think up an answer. Honestly, my mind is still lingering on my chest.

So I just nodded.


	7. Mojo, You Dense Bastard (super short)

Set after chapt 144.

* * *

"I use pads…"

"What?"

"You were asking…"

Yuri speaks very softly as she tries to maintain eye contact with me, but she keeps shying out and looking away. This girl definitely tries to hard sometimes.

"You don't have to answer me if you don't want to…"

"But I want to." Yuri responds while putting her hands in her cardigan pockets, something I've noticed she tends to do when nervous. "What about you, To-Tomoko?"

I guess using our first names will still be difficult for a while.

"What?"

"What do you usually use when it's...your time?"

Right. I really shouldn't have asked a question I am not prepared to answer myself.

"I kinda use both depending on what I'm going to do, really. But I mostly use pads."

"Oh? Just like me, then?"

Why do you sound so oddly happy with this fact?

"Does anyone else know? That you wear pads?"

"Other than my family, no." I said truthfully before I realized how weird this question is. "Wait, why are you even asking me this?"

"Not even Nemoto-san?" she prods, ignoring my bewilderment.

"Er...no. Why would I tell her?"

Yuri's face brightens. She smiles again, something she's been doing quite often lately.

"What's up with the victorious face?" I ask, but Yuri simply averted her face.

"Nothing."

I may cannot see her face, but somehow I can tell that she's grinning.

What a weird girl.


	8. Yu Naruse (part 1)

You know what? For some reason I feel like life has been putting me into a lot of manga-like situations lately.

This one, for example.

"Yuu?"

At first, my dear childhood friend does not respond. She continues to sit bowed on the park bench with her dyed blond hair covering her face, soaking wet from the pouring rain.

"Hello?"

I call again, leaning under my umbrella to see her face just to make sure that I'm not about to make a fool out of myself by being overly concerned about a total stranger.

"Huh?"

The person in front of me raises her head. In an instant I am assured that this is indeed, my good old friend Yu Naruse.

Even under this torrent I can tell that she has been crying.

"Mokocchi?"

"Er...do you need help?"

When people are crying in the rain, they either want attention or just want to be left alone. I think, anyway. It's not like I encounter this kind of situations very often.

"Ah." Yu looks at me. Well, at least I think she's looking at me. It's hard to tell with that soulless eyes of hers. They almost seem like they're piercing straight through me.

"I don't know…" Yu looks down, slouching over her knees. "I don't know anymore."

I step forward, bringing my umbrella over the both of us. I instinctively look around to make sure that the park around us is still empty since I suspect that Yu makes for quite the eye catching sight right now.

Her clothing is a mess, but even my fashion-blind self can see that it used to look beautiful. It looks a lot different than the usual innocent dresses she usually wears, with a very short jean skirt and a tank top that exposes her midriff complimented by a shiny, frilly jacket with its zipper left hanging open. Overall, she's as far away as possible from the version of her I remember from middle school.

"Did...did something happen?" I inch closer towards her. Carefully, just in case my meddling was unwelcome.

Yu shakes her body slowly left and right like a delirious person before she raises her face towards me. Her makeup is thinned by the rain, but somehow what's left on her face manages to not look ugly.

From her clothes and makeup, I suspect that she's just came out from a party or something like that, the kind that only the most popular kids in school attend.

"Ah...ah…"

Our eyes met, and it's like life suddenly floods back into her as she recognizes my face. Fresh tears begin to well on her eyelids, and I can hear her gritted teeth over the pouring rain as she tries her hardest not to wail.

"H-hey!"

Yu's entire body bows so hard that she almost falls from the bench. I rush over to catch her, dropping my bag of limited release OVAs which is the reason I even come to such a real-lifer area like this in the first place.

"Hey, what happened?!" I ask again, slightly louder this time. But my inquiry seems to distress her.

"I don't know! I don't know!" Yu almost screams, now openly sobbing into her hands. I look around again. The park is still empty, so at least we're not unintentionally being a street-side attraction. Still, I feel like I need to calm her down as soon as possible.

"Okay! Okay! You don't need to tell me if you don't want to!" I whisper frantically, putting my hands on her shoulder. Yu reacts to my touch like a predatory plant, instinctively putting her arms around me in a bear hug and pushing her face into my waist. She continues to cry, and soon I can feel my stomach getting wet despite my umbrella.

I am forced to sit down beside Yu, partly from the strength of her arms around my waist, and partly because my increasing concern towards my friend whom now sobbing into my lap.

"Shuus." I lean over her, protecting her from any errant raindrops that manage to miss my umbrella. "It's alright, It's alright."

I silently curse my social ineptitude. I sure can use a certain class mom right about now. Well, sorry Yuu-chan, you only got me now instead of some maternal goddess.

Having absolutely no experience nor knowledge of what to do in this kind of situations, I can only sit as my old friend continues to wet my jeans. Occasionally one or two people walk past us, only giving the briefest of glances before moving on like they're used to the sight. This makes me wonder how many heartbroken teenage girls have sat on this very bench?

I don't know how long I've been sitting here when the sky suddenly clears up, revealing that the sun is already pretty low.

Still, the fact that we can see the sun seems to have a calming effect on Yu. After the rain stops Yu's sobbing quickly slows down, and soon after that she slowly sits up. Her eyes are still red and swollen, but at least I don't have to worry about her exploding to tears if I say the wrong word anymore.

I think repeating my question of 'what happened' will be unwise…I've seen Yu dealt with a break up very well before, so whatever happened must've been significantly worse.

"Are you alright?"

Eh, my brain could've come with a stupider question.

Yu takes a deep breath, calming herself as she wipes her face from her own tears and snots. Seeing her like this makes me realize that I can't remember when the last time I saw her without a smile on her face.

"Y...yeah." Yu says quietly in between light sobs. "I think I'm alright now. Thanks"

"How long have you been under the rain?"

"Ehehe." Yu chuckles, her usual smile quickly returning to her face. She recovers really quickly considering her previous state that tt honestly makes me quite amazed. Yu is a strong girl, even if she can be worryingly naive sometimes.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure it wasn't raining when I...started."

I silently shakes my head. "Well, you're soaked. And your clothes aren't the warmest to begin with."

"I guess…" Yu agrees meekly, putting a hand on her exposed stomach.

"Do you know a place where we can dry you out?" I ask, fully aware that I don't really know much about this area.

"I know a place but…"

"Yeah?"

"My wallet...he-" Yu looks like she's about to say something, but decides to refrain.

"He what?"

Yu shakes her head, refusing to clarify.

"My wallet's gone."

…

Curses.

I look at my bag of OVAs that I've just bought, trying to remember how much cash I have left on my wallet.

"It's alright." Yu smiles, and even though her eyes are still swollen her smile somehow calms me down, almost making me think that she's going to be alright. "I'll figure it out. Don't worry about me."

Yu begins to stand up, clearly about to leave. For a second I have half a mind to let her go, but then I remember something. Something so new and alien for me that for a moment I forget it exists.

"Wait." I grab Yu by her jacket sleeve. "I have friends."


	9. Yu Naruse (part 2)

"Are you sure we need all of this?" I ask, feeling the muscles in my right arm straining from carrying the massive bag I'm graciously carrying for Nemo. This on top of my own bag of newly purchased stuff I'm carrying on my left.

"W-well…" Nemo flushes. I'm not sure if it's because we're going up the stairs right now or if it's for another reason. "When you called me here...I just assumed..."

"What do you mean? What's in this bag?" I ask.

"N-nothing!" Nemo stammers, yanking her bag out of my hand. "I'll carry it by myself!"

I pull back my sore hand. "Sheesh. Alright. Just trying to be nice."

We continue to ascend until we reach the second floor, where I can see the circular windows of the UFO-like building.

"I can't believe they made another one. Are they trying to make a franchise or something?" I say absent-mindedly.

"I wouldn't know…"

I shrug, continuing on my way. I stop my steps, however, when I see familiar layers of yellow and brown.

"Ah, it's the pudding head."

"K-Kuro!"

Nemo tries to warn me, but it is unnecessary. The moment I see Yoshida's fist rises, I jump back slightly and point my forehead forward, negating the momentum of her punch into the strongest part of my skull.

"Are-are you alright?" Nemo asks worriedly.

"It's alright. At this point I'm a very well trained punching bag." I say nonchalantly, stretching my neck.

"Why are you here, though?" I ask the delinquent.

"Mako said I should come." Yoshida crosses her arms, looking slightly irritated.

"Mako?" I tilt my head. "I'm pretty sure I invited Yuri."

"Well, Yuri said she's going to meet your friend. Mako got curious and invited herself. I just got dragged along, I guess." the pudding shrugs

"Oh, really?"

I can't really see that crazy lesbo being one to take such initiative. She usually just follow others like a newly hatched chick. Then again, she once cornered me in a bathroom stall, so i guess that girl can be pretty surprising.

"Uh, actually, it's all probably because of me." the schoolgirl-shaped battering ram scratches her head, looking uncharacteristically ashamed. "She wants me to have more…"normal" friends."

"That sounds like her." says Nemo.

"So, have you met Yuu yet?" I ask.

"Is that the name of your friend? No. When we arrived a blonde girl said that we should wait outside the room until 'she' calms down, whatever that means."

"Ah."

Asuka Katou was the first person I called for help. She seems like the kind of person that has the best grasp about the emotions of normal girls among the people I know.

"What happened though? I pretty sure I saw a crying girl before the door got shut on my face."

"Yuri didn't tell you?"

"I don't think it was in my place to say." a familiar voice calls up, and I turn around to see the plain face of Yuri Tamura.

"This...this isn't just a get-together, is it?" Mako walks out from behind Yuri. "I'm sorry. Yuri tried to stop me but I insisted…"

Yuri says nothing, but from her looks I think she's trying to apologize to me.

"It's...okay, I guess. You guys are already here. Might as well use you."

"What happened, though?" Yuri asks. "You never told me clearly on the phone. You just said it's emergency and to bring some money."

"Umm...it's kind of complicated." i say, giving an awkward smile.

"Couldn't you have picked a less shady meeting place, Either way?" says the pudding, looking around the building while looking irritated.

"Well, my friend picked this because it's cheap…" I say as I turn around, leading my ragtag bunch of weirdos to the room where I have left my crying princess. "Let's go."

I can barely remember the room number because of all the things running through my mind in such a short amount of time. Yuri has to remind me when I accidentally passes the room. Shrugging my embarrassment away, I knock on the door.

I can hear the sound of the door being unlocked before the beautiful face of Asuka Katou greets me.

"Afternoon, Mokocchi." the girl smiles jokingly, and I can feel my heart melts. "You bring a lot more people than I've expected."

"Stuff happened."

"Sorry..." Mako said guiltily.

"Did you tell them about what happened?" Asuka gets out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Kind of."

"Can you irritants please stop acting so mysterious and tell us what happened?" Yoshida says, looking impatient.

"Well, long story short...a friend of Kuroki is going through some traumatic experience right now, one which left the two of them stranded and without money."

"Ah." A look of understanding flashes on Yuri's face. Nemo, meanwhile, is looking concerned.

"This friend of Kuro...she's fine, right? Nothing happened to her?" Nemo asks, which confuses me for a bit. Asuka just said about a traumatic experience, how could she be fine?

Asuka smiles knowingly. "Other than losing her wallet, she's physically fine. I checked."

"Did you check behind her ears?" Nemo asks again.

"For signs of having been choked? Yes I did."

I have no idea what these two girls are saying.

"What's she doing right now?"

"She's just finished her bath and is now sleeping. Do you have her clothes?"

"I do" I raise my bag. "Apparently they don't sell female underwears at the convenience store, so she has to go commando for a while."

"I see, thank you." Asuka says, taking the bag from my hand.

"So...what now?" asks Yoshida.

"Well, first, I have to get her dressed. Then…"

Asuka bit her lip, and for a moment I can see a glint of sadness that I have never seen on her face before.

"She's in a very vulnerable state right now, and I honestly don't know what exactly to do. In situations like this, for some people, it's best to leave them alone, but for others it's better to surround them with friends that they can trust. Kuroki seems to think her friend is of the latter type." Asuka says, scanning all my friends.

"Honestly I just kind of panicked and called everyone I know…" I say guiltily.

"As you've said, we're already here." Yoshida snarks. "What do you want us to do? We can just leave if you'd like."

…

I put a hand on my head.

This, quite obviously, not a kind of situation that I'm used to.

My brain kind of hurts.

Sending them back after I called them all the way out here on weekends, that'd be kind of rude, isn't it? Actually, it's worse than rude. That'd just make me a scumbag.

…

Let's just go with it and hope for the best.

xxx

 _18 hours later..._

xxx

"Can we have a selfie together? My parents don't quite trust me so I need proof."

I wake up to the sound of Nemo. My brain needs a moment to remember where I am.

"what the…"

"Morning, Mokocchi." says Yuu. The greeting would be nothing unusual, if the person herself was not mere inches from my face.

The two of us are taking the main bed of the hotel room. None of the other girls seem to have realized that we're awake yet, judging by the volume of their conversation.

"I actually spent an entire weekend night in a love hotel...you guys really are a bad influence." I can hear the pudding whispering.

Yuu subtly pull on the blanket, concealing us further without anyone noticing.

"Thanks for yesterday. That was nice."

Although my head is still hurt, the memory of what happened yesterday immediately floods back.

It started with me introducing my friends to Yuu, and then…

At first, Yuu was confused, as you'd expect her to be. She tried to put on her popular kid facade, pretending to be as cheerful as she usually is. She failed miserably, of course, breaking into tears in the middle of a cheerful greeting.

For a moment I though I have made a grave mistake, but someone unexpected saved me from a lifetime of guilt.

At first, it looked like Yoshida was ignoring Yuu, going straight for the sofa and TV while the rest of us tried futilely to calm Yuu down.

But then, she started talking.

It was inconspicuous at first. Inane questions like where's her school, her hobby, her past with me...then they started talking about Disney.

It was quite a magical sight, really. Not sure how to describe it. It's like Yoshida suddenly awakened the motherly instinct in all of us.

I've heard that certain members of the yakuza would brush up their social skill in order to recruit, but that was the first time I saw it in action..

Then Yuri started talking about my school life, inviting stilted laughters from everyone.

Then Nemo ordered pizza.

I...I'm not quite sure what happened. Somehow near midnight we all ended up covered in cheese.

The bath of the hotel room was made for two people, so it was kind of tight with seven people.

"You know what?" Yuu speaks up, waking me from my flashback. "I've always thought that I'd be the one to save you one day."

"What."

"From commiting suicide or the like."

"What." I repeat, not even bothering to change my tone.

"I mean, you were so full of pent up misery and loneliness that I just…"

Is that how she thinks of me all this time?

"I guess that's kind of arrogant of me, huh?"

"I always think of you as an idiot, so we're even."

Yuu chuckles. "I guess that's true."

For a moment, Yuu stay silent, only looking at me with her inquisitive eyes.

"You've made so many wonderful friends…" Yuu says, sounding oddly melancholic. "I guess you don't need me anymore."

"Nonsense. You'll always be my first, oldest, and dearest."

I can't believe I just said that.

Yuu gives me a weird smile before breaking into smiles.

"Thanks." she quietly says.

"Hey! You two are awake!" I hear Nemo shouting.

I yawn, flipping the blanket off me and realizing that the shirt I'm wearing isn't my own.

"Fortunately we're about the same size." Nemo says. "You can return that shirt whenever you want, no need to wash it."

"Huh." I shrug. I've honestly gave up on understanding Nemo's mind a long time ago.

"Now, listen, everyone. We need to get out of the room together so no one's going to have the wrong idea." I can hear Asuka giving advice. Near the door, Mako is stopping Yoshida from getting out early.

"Come on! Let's take a picture!" Nemo shouts, putting herself on the bed next to me and pressing her cheek against my hair. She holds her gaudily decorated phone in one hand while her other hand sits on my shoulder. It takes me a while to recognize my own bed-face on its screen and Yuu's smiling, worry-free face next to it.

"Hey!" Yuri, sounding uncharacteristically aggressive, places her head on my stomach over the blanket. She nearly pushes nemo off the bed.

Asuka is the next to join up, placing herself on the far side of the bed, behind Yuu, raising herself just enough to be visible on screen.

Last to join this pile is Yoshida, dragged by Mako between me and Yuu.

"Alright everyone! Pose!"

Just as Nemo says that, I take a good look at the phone screen.

In the frame, there is me, surrounded by smiling friends.

I wonder if my old self would even be able to recognize me now

"Hm? What is it, Kuro?"

I guess it doesn't really matter now, does it?

"Nothing." I say to Nemo. "I'm just happy, I guess."

And with that thought in mind, I give the biggest smile I've ever given.


	10. Not Canon?

**AN: Let's just say that** **the chapter was very unsatisfying for me. So here's a bonus. May or may not be canon.  
**

* * *

"Well that was a disaster."

Sitting next to me, my junior is looking as miserable as she was yesterday. I try to smile her trouble away, but unfortunately I'm not the class mom.

"I'm sorry." Shizuku whispers, looking down on her feet. "You did so much for me yet I still…"

I shook my head.

"Hey, I know that girl, alright? She's basically just a machine. It's no shame to lose to that monster."

I look forward through the large display window that shows the busy road of the commercial district. I somehow find the sight of people scurrying about to be comforting.

"Still…" Shizuku looks at me dejectedly, as if she was too ashamed to look me in the eyes. "My classmates were laughing at me."

"Is that what you're worried about?"

"Uhm." she nods noncommittally. "They probably hate me even more now."

"Probably, yeah."

I admit. I'm not the best at giving motivational speeches. So I'm not even going to try.

"I wonder why they dislike me so much." she said, probably to herself more than to me. "Do they think I'm annoying?"

"Nah, pretty sure they just think you're a slut."

"Huh?"

Oh shit I said that out loud.

"Well, I mean, you're cute, but otherwise you don't stand out much. So it's only natural that people assume you're a shallow girl that has got nothing but her looks."

Oh my cursed mouth.

"Y-you think so?"

"Er...they're probably just jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, since you stole all their potential boyfriends."

You know what, I probably shouldn't even try to salvage this. I just make things worse.

"But...I have a boyfriend already."

"They probably thinks he's just one of many."

"Oh." Her face droops in realization. "I...I see."

Oh, come on. Don't tell me you haven't realized already? I thought it was obvious!

"So...what's your suggestion?"

"Huh?"

"How do I make them stop thinking of me as a sl-loose woman?"

Wait, you're asking me?

You're asking the girl that spent a class looking at dicks on her phone how to stop smelling like a thirsty bitch?

"Shit, I don't know. Pretend to be a lesbian?"

I, of course, meant that as a joke.

But no one should ever underestimate the ability of an innocent slut to take everything seriously.

"You...you think that could work?"

"Of course not. They'd just see you as a bisexual slut."

"Oh." She looks down, dejected. Oh, come on. Did you seriously think that was a valid advice?

I'm about to chuckle when the door to the coffee shop opens accompanied by the sound of gossiping girls. I turn around and see a bunch of girls wearing my school uniform.

Hey, aren't those your classma-"

I am silenced.

My lips are suddenly gagged by a soft thing, and my mouth is full of wrigling flesh.

My vision is full. I cannot see anything but one thing.

Her face.

It takes my brain what feels like an eternity to figure out what happened. And by that time, my junior has moved away from me, panting with her face red.

She mutters something under her breath. I'd move in closer to hear it better, but my body apparently still needs time to catch up.

"It's worth a try…"


	11. What Could've Been

Hate to admit it, but apparently it's possible to have a great body even as a loner.

I wonder if she works out regularly…

"Mmh…"

The sleeping girl pinning me onto the bed with her bear hug mumbled something under her breath. I wonder what she's dreaming of?

I look around. I'm not familiar with this particular room of this manga cafe even though I've been going here regularly for a long time. Apparently this is a 'couple' room. Not a group room, or a pair room. No, it's specifically called a 'couple' room. Is reading manga together actually anyone's idea of a date? Wow, their relationship must be pretty boring.

I can feel Yuri's arms around me tightening. Honestly, I'd have never thought of her as a cuddler. I wonder if she has a hug pillow back home.

As expected from the barbaric strength she often unconsciously shows, Yuri has some pretty delicately muscular arms. I can feel it even through her uniform. A very disheveled uniform, mind you. Her two uppermost button are undone, giving me a free look at her collarbones. Too bad the girl is hugging me way too tight for me to get my phone and take a good pic.

Ugh, I've almost completely forgotten what was our plan coming here in the first place. How did we come from ping-pong training to cuddling together on bed?

...

You know what. Whatever. Sleeping together with another girl doesn't count, right? Just like kissing?

Somehow the bright light from the ceiling lamp makes me sleepier rather than making me more awake. Maybe it's because I'm currently being forced to stare directly at it, making it hurts to open my eyes.

…

Just as I close my eyes, I suddenly hear voices from the neighboring room. Familiar voices. I don't know how, but I instantly recognize these voices as the couple that played right next to us when we practiced, and these voices are...frisky.

"Huh. So people really do it in manga cafes, huh?" I mumbled to myself. "Don't these perverts know how thin these walls are?"

"Hm…?"

Ah.

She wakes up.

"Morning." I say.

"Ah?" Yuri looks around. It takes her a few moment to realize where her hands are.

"Oh, sorry." she says as she gets up. If the girl is actually embarrassed, she's not showing it.

"You fell asleep just like that. Was the book I recommended that boring?"

"No. I just didn't get enough sleep." she says with her usual dull expression.

"Are you stressed out?"

"No, just have a lot to think about."

"About what?"

Yuri didn't answer. She merely looks away from me, and I could swear she's being embarrassed, now of all times. Weird.

I wait for a while until I realize that Yuri isn't going to talk anymore.

"Anyway…" I start talking again. The sound of the couple next door has begun to make me feel really awkward. Or vindictive. Either or.

"I really want to mess with those guys." I say, pointing at the wall where the voices are coming from. "Give me the headset."

Yuri tilts her head. For a moment I thought she's going to object, but then she moves and grabbed the headset hanging near the computer.

"What are you going to do?"

"I think I'm going to play some porno." I smile. Even I know this is kind of stupid, but somehow it amuses me anyway. "Very loudly."

Yuri stares at me with her usual judgmental look, but she hands me the headset anyway.

"Hey?" she says in a low volume.

"Hm?" I respond absentmindedly as I take the headset away from her. I barely realize that Yuri is shyly avoiding eye contact.

"I can be pretty loud too, you know."

"What's that?" I ask without any thought. My eyes busy examining the length of the headset cable. I wonder if this is enough…

"Never mind…" Yuri sighed. "Never mind…"

I pretty sure I heard the word 'idiot' added under her breath.

But it's probably just my imagination.

Right?


	12. Minami (part 1)

Now that I think about it, this is the first time in a while that I actually walk through the school gate alone.

Man, I wish suspension in Japan works like it is overseas. I can just play video games at home all day.

Maybe once I mastered English I'll leave this country, going somewhere where a girl can ride a scooter without getting in trouble. Eh, whatever will happen, for now it is all just a fantasy, isn't it? For now I'll just go home and play video games...if my mom would let me.

The school is basically empty right now. most of the students that aren't in any club have already gone home, including Yoshida who'd immediately dashed out of the gate. Probably she has to get home as soon as possible. I wonder what kind of parents she has?

Walking the deserted road towards the station with nothing to accompany me, not even crows, feels...lonely.

Loneliness. I say the word itself has become increasingly alien for me lately. But I'm feeling it again, and it oddly feels like welcoming an old friend. Perhaps it's because I know I can simply get rid of it with a single phone call. My options are wide, and I know none of my friends would mind me calling just for idle chatting. Not like I want to, though.

Friends, heh. Once I thought of them as merely a status symbol, a sign of popularity. But friends anchor you to the world, keeping you from spiralling into an uncontrollable slump of depression and melancholy. The old me would be feeling rather down right now, but as it is, I'm just enjoying the stupor of listening on my quiet footsteps as I wonder when I'll be able to see my friends again.

My mental soliloquy is stopped when a notice another student walking in front of me, which is weird because the sun is barely over the horizon and it's way past 'going home' time. What shocks me more, however, that I recognize this particular student. Her dyed light hair and short stature are unmistakable.

Before I can think about whether or not I should greet her, the girl stops, turns, and locks her eyes to me.

"Oh." she says. "It's you."

"Minami."

Something feels wrong. The girl feels different somehow. I won't claim that I know Minami very well, but she's always strike me as the bitchy queen bee type, one that will never smile except in mockery of others. But she's different now. Her eyes lack that mean judgmental look she usually has. Instead they are just looking at me dully. Her shoulders are slumped, even though she usually juts them out in an attempt to make her body looks bigger.

But most jarring of all? she's not smiling.

It's kinda weird, but I'm feeling bad looking at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Hm? Why do you ask?" she responds, her tone cold and distant, and I can't help to think that the girl secretly wants me dead.

"Well, shouldn't you be home a long time ago?"

"Is it really your business, though?" she says with poison in her words. It is clear that for some unknown reason she hates me to the core. This is probably a common feeling among victims of bullying. Sometimes people just want you to suffer for absolutely no reason. I won't let myself be bullied here, though. Once you show yourself as weak, they just won't stop.

"Well, at first I was merely worried about my fellow human, but since you decide to be a bitch…" I confidently walk past her, flashing a smile "...then, fuck you, you wannabe cockgarage."

For a moment I wish that I was an android with camera eyes just so I could record her reaction, but my memory must suffice for now. Satisfied, I begin walking away from her, resuming my walk to the train station.

"My friends were supposed to meet me."

"Huh?" I turn around, not having expected the conversation to continue.

"I had some business to take care with the teachers today, and my friends said they would wait."

"Is that so." I say, completely disinterested. Ah, I just want to go home…

"They didn't wait." she continues, her tone getting more bitter with each word. "They left me, alone."

"That's pretty rude."

Please don't try to use me as an emotional support.

"Why are you so popular?"

"What."

"Everyone in school knows about you."

Well, duh. I just got suspended.

"You even friends with Katou-san. How did you manage that?"

"Well…"

"I mean, you're just an ugly, awkward loner! How come people so interested in you?!"

…

You know, I kinda hate this whore.

"And you're an annoying try hard that only knows how to talk shit about others. I'd say our status is about even."

"You...you bitch..!"

Oh cunt.

The moment I notice her expression changing her hand is already on my hair.

"Owowowowow!"

This surprise me. I've been punched many times before, but this is the first time I've been involved in an actual catfight between girls, with all the hair pulling.

Unfortunately for her, even if i look like this, I'm actually quite confident with my athletic ability. I always got first place in marathon, after all. I easily catch her hand and, quite literally, get her out of my hair.

"What the heck was that?!"

"I hate you!" she shouts, trying to use her other hand on my face. I caught that too, of course.

Wait, is she crying or something?

"Even Makocchi left me for that dyed blonde bitch! Yet you're never alone! What do you have that I don't?!"

Not being a bitch, for starters? Also you're a blonde too, you mad kettle.

I look around, anxious that I'm going to see someone about to turn around the corner at the junction just a few steps away from us. My suspension might get increased if some stranger saw me getting into fight. Fortunately we're at that sweet spot of the day where everyone is either still at work or already at home. Still it's probably better to not be seen in this situation.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay. I get it." I raise my hand, trying to look genuinely guilty. "I really shouldn't have called you names."

Minami backs up a bit, though she still looks like she's still ready to kill me. However, seeing her making an angry face with that wet eyes of hers doesn't make me feel fear, it makes me feel pity.

"Look, I get it, alright?"

"You get what?" Minami barks challengingly.

"Well…"

I think again. Do I really want to do this? If I want I can just turn around and leave this hateful bitch to fend on her own.

…

Hateful bitch...

Now that I think about it, wouldn't that description fit me very well just some months ago?

"Minami-san, do you talk bad about others because you think it's going to make you friends?"

"What…" Minami reels back. For a moment I wonder if she thinks I can read minds.

"But you often misread the situation, and ended up being disliked?"

"Stop it."

"But no matter how many times you failed, you keep on trying over and over again, because it's the only thing you know."

"I said stop it!" I can see Minami's fist shaking, but she's not moving forward. I think I can just push it a little further.

"Before you know it, people start avoiding you, you've become an outsider, a curiosity at best, an annoyance at worst."

Minami says nothing, just looking at me. I think she's just trying to gather the courage to strike me again.

"You're alone, but your pride won't allow you to feel lonely. So you start blaming others. You fool yourself, thinking that you don't need anybody, that everyone is just a jerk or too stupid to see your greatness. And you ended eating your lunch alone in an empty classroom surrounded by old tables...guh."

My memory jumps back a few years. Did I just burn myself?

"Stop trying to rile me with that internet psychology crap!"

…

Personally, I think that trying to make poop joke or referencing basketball manga is a lot better way to start a conversation than behind the back insults, but in essence, isn't she just lonely? Like I was?

"Would you come?"

"What?"

"I plan to have my lunch outside tomorrow, after my suspension is over. Would you come?"

"You...what?" Minami asks. Maybe she thinks her ears are messing with her.

"Only a first year girl will be coming. She doesn't know you, so you don't need to feel insecure "

…

Moments pass between us I find it difficult to read the expression of the girl in front of me. It seems like she's about to cry for real, but then she lets out a long sigh and looks at me as if I was a particularly annoying pebble on the road.

"I really hate you, you know?" She says with an annoyed smile.

"I know." I try to give an understanding nod…

...only to be greeted by the sight of a fist flying towards my face.


	13. Minami (part 2)

"Senpai, what happened?!"

"A female dog jumped me and I fell." I say, giving a half truth.

"Such a vicious bitch is roaming around the school?" she says innocently.

"Yes, you should be careful."

"I will."

I rub my black eye with one hand while opening my lunch with the other.

"Wow! senpai your finger is so dextrous!"

"Uh, thanks."

Why is she looking at my fingers so lustfully? Are you actually gay or something?

"Huh?" my junior raises her head, and when I follow her line of sight I come to an unexpected object just standing in the middle of the courtyard.

"Aw shit, dog." I say involuntarily.

"Afternoon…" my junior says hesitantly, looking at the blonde girl just standing there.

"Wanna sit with us?" I say, trying not to sound hesitant.

Minami does not answer, she seems to find it difficult to look me in the eye, also I don't see any lunchbox.

"Wanna share?" I ask. My mom's bento isn't something to brag about, but it's probably better than nothing.

"I don't…" minami is about to refuse when her stomach audibly grumbles.

"Come on." I scoot closer to the edge of the bench, making space for the blonde.

The girl, after visibly struggling with her pride, moves towards and take a seat beside me. If I had known so many interpersonal problems could be solved with food I'd learn to cook ages ago.

"Um...hello, my name is Hirasawa." My junior speaks out. Her introduction is somewhat awkward, I wonder if she had never needed to introduce herself first because she's so popular.

"Its Minami…" the blonde said as she sits down between me and the junior.

"You're not bringing any lunch, Minami senpai. are you dieting?"

Wow, This girl can be surprisingly crass.

"Nah, some of my friends thought it's gonna be funny to hide my lunch."

The girl doesn't look like she's been crying. But girls like her tend to be very good at reapplying makeup so I can't be sure.

"That's horrible! You should really not be friends with that kind of people, who knows how they're going to exploit you later!"

I wonder if she's speaking from experience?

"It's not like I have any choice for friends…"

Is it just me or is this blonde bastard a lot more open now? Is it true what they say that 'you'll open your heart to a true innocent'?

"I'm sure you can easily make better friends!" Shizuku continued.

"How can you be so sure?" Minami challenged

"Because Kuroki senpai never befriends a bad person."

A strange, strangely dramatic gust of wind blows as the blonde stares in befuddlement at the younger girl.

"Is... is that so?"

"Crazies, yes. Bad people, no."

The way her expression looks right now is so different compared to what it was yesterday. Do you have a dual personality disorder, or just a tsundere?

...

I never expected that it would come to this, but I really want to help this girl for some reason. As much as I've tried to distance myself from the past, I know how much even a single true friend can help you stop being an asshole.

…

Still, mercy won't stop me from messing with her first. Nothing too cruel, of course.

"You know what's best for ensuring a true friendship?"

"What is it?" Minami asks, her voice a lot sterner now that she's talking to me instead of Shizu.

"Going to a love hotel."

"What."

Hang on. Is she blushing? This is interesting.

"It's amazing how a night away from parents in a cheap but luxurious room can let you just be honest with yourself."

"You mean…" Minami mutters.

"You don't even have to be a couple! Love hotel is surprisingly a lot cheaper than a normal hotel so it's preferable if you just want to sleep with friends."

"Sleep..?" the innocent Shizuku asks.

"Yes, sleep, and nothing else of course."

"Oh...you mean…" Minami sounds oddly relieved.

"Have you ever been in a love hotel minami-san?" I ask while trying to keep a blank expression on my face.

"What ..of course I have!" she says, though she doesn't sound honest

Ah, faking sexual experience. I'm feeling oddly nostalgic

"Were you just staying to sleep or was it the kind of stay where you show your pubic hair to other people?"

"The fuck…"

"Did you dye your hair down there too?"

"What are you even saying..?!"

"I believe i did not stutter. I want to know if the carpet matches the curtain...or something like that."

"You...you…"

Heh.

Messing with people is fun.

I really should stop now though, before…

"Yes."

Now it's my turn to say what.

"What?"

"You want to see?"

"Hang on…"

Slowly, she inches closer to me, pressing her thighs against me. She's surprisingly thick for one with such a petite body.

"This place is pretty empty right now. Just lift my skirt and you can see...everything." She smiles devilishly, looking at me like I'm a cornered rat.

"Gotcha!"

"Huh?"

It takes me a full second before I realize that one of my side dishes has completely disappeared.

"I know what you're trying to do, but you're a century too young to pull that on me!" Minami says proudly, her mouth full of food.

I unconsciously make a guttural voice with my throat.

"You look cute when you're smug like that, you know?"

"H-Ha! That won't work." she says, though I can see a hint of scarlet across her nose.

"Waah." Shizuku says. "I'm jealous."

Great, another crazy to the list.


End file.
